


A Heavy Weapons Guy's Ode to His Lover

by giddytf2



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddytf2/pseuds/giddytf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accompanying poem to A Medic's Ode to His Lover, this time from Heavy’s perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heavy Weapons Guy's Ode to His Lover

In your pale cotton coat  
You stepped, with a sharpshooting of German,  
Out of the dormant train.  
I read each scar in the stonework  
Of your face, and stared  
Transfigured by its rosetta marks,  
By its mythologies as if  
Seeing god for the first time.

We were sons of war  
Not quite the Bogatyrs or the Teutons  
Of ancient terror and fury.  
Our reins were held, our minds  
Sharp-edged against the scorched sand  
Soon to be cradle  
To our undying flesh and  
Our dreams unfettered.

Then there you were, in all your glory  
Floating before me in nothing else  
The moon your halo, your crown  
The Holy One of my resurrection.  
Requisitioned as your willing puppet  
I performed for you, a sacred tsar  
Painted with hearts you wished  
Were yours to keep.

But your eyes were shut tight.  
Your ungloved hands reached me  
From the life that you survived to touch me  
Between my served ribs, a god’s trademark  
Upon that which was always yours.  
A story that had to be told  
As you rested beside me, reading each conduit  
Of the moonlit labyrinth of my heart,  
Your joy finally catching you unwitting  
Remembering everything we do  
Everything we will be.


End file.
